


Ruining Her

by Moonmist_Fire



Series: Jade/Cat Oneshots [6]
Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/F, Gay, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonmist_Fire/pseuds/Moonmist_Fire
Summary: What happens when Jade teases Cat throughout the school day?
Relationships: Cat Valentine & Jade West, Cat Valentine/Jade West
Series: Jade/Cat Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557520
Comments: 39
Kudos: 214





	Ruining Her

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, dear. This is some nasty stuff.
> 
> Have fun reading! I hope you enjoy it!

“J-Jade… you’re driving me bonkers…” Cat panted as Jade kissed down her throat. At that, Jade broke away from her girlfriend, looking mildly irritated.

“Cat, I’d  _ really  _ appreciate it if you’d refrain from using unsexy words like ‘bonkers’ while I’m going down on you.” Despite her annoyance, Jade couldn’t resist sweeping her gaze up and down Cat’s figure, a familiar rush of heat boiling through her body.

Cat only giggled and linked her arms around Jade’s neck, urging her to continue the work at her neck. “Sorry, Jadey…” she purred, a small squeak coming from the back of her throat as Jade sank her teeth into the sensitive vein at her neck, suckling the delicate flesh. “I-It’s just… The way you were looking at me today, in class… And touching me…” Jade smirked at the words but said nothing, not overlooking the red flush creeping up Cat’s neck as she spoke. “It made me feel so… so -” Cat was cut off as Jade delivered a harsh nip to her neck, eliciting a soft cry.

“So  _ what?” _ Jade hissed quietly, tracing the bite mark with her tongue to soothe it. She could feel Cat melting in her hands. Jade was grinning.  _ So easy.  _ “Tell me, little kitten…”

“So, um…” Cat didn’t want to say it. It was humiliating, and the sensation pooling between her legs had her brain fogged up, so she couldn’t quite remember what she was going to say in the first place.

This sort of sensation was in no way unfamiliar - it often overcame her when Jade looked at her in a certain way, or touched her in just the right spot, as she had been doing all throughout today at school - but it never failed to turn poor little Cat into a stuttering, floundering puddle. Now, shoved up against the wall of the biggest bathroom stall, the two of them alone together, Cat still didn’t have the confidence to properly label what she was feeling. But she could at least try. “E-Excited.”

“Excited, huh?” Jade asked. Her hands had made their way to Cat’s hips, and she was letting her fingertips slip just beneath Cat’s shirt, grazing the skin. Jade could feel the way Cat’s muscles trembled under the touch. How she enjoyed teasing her girlfriend like this!

The first time Jade had realized how much the little touches and looks affected Cat, she had only smiled and made a mental note of it. Today, she had elected to put the knowledge to full use; throughout the entire day, she had been treating Cat in a way that onlookers could have only described as  _ charmingly sensuous.  _ She cast long, loving looks at her during Sikowitz’s class that left her red hot and flustered. When Cat had asked her what on earth she was staring at, Jade told her, “You,” and Cat had squeaked and hidden her face in her hands.

Later, Jade held her close and left her arm resting round Cat’s waist. Her fingers toyed absentmindedly with her shirt until Cat was squirming in her seat and Sikowitz asked her if she needed to wazz. She yelled her answer  _ (“No, thank you!”),  _ and Jade snorted.

Later still, in math, she was sitting with Jade, as usual, and dropped her pencil. When she had started to bend down to get it, Jade had taken her by the wrist and husked, “No, princess, let me get it for you.” That alone had made Cat giggle nervously (and happily), but then as Jade was leaning back up from retrieving the pencil, she let her fingers trail a torturously slow path that began at the knob of Cat’s ankle and ended right next to a very sensitive spot at the inside of Cat’s thigh. Jade had leaned in and purred, “Be careful next time, Kitty Cat.” before pressing the pencil into Cat’s open palm. For the rest of the period, Cat was trembling so badly she could barely hold a pencil. And Jade, being the tease she was, had pretended that nothing had ever happened, and simply bent her head as she completed the worksheet they’d been assigned.

Finally, during lunch, Jade had rested her hand dangerously close to Cat’s crotch and just  _ left _ it there, making Cat think she had forgotten her hand completely. So Cat patted it and said to Jade, “Jadey, I think you forgot your hand-y.” And Jade had given her one of those special looks that made Cat’s stomach whirl, raised an eyebrow, and smirked.

“I didn’t forget,” she said, before squeezing Cat’s thigh.

Cat had almost dropped the baby carrot she was holding.

Jade held her gaze, not dropping that infuriatingly calm and sultry look on her face, daring Cat to make a move.

Indeed, it had driven Cat to the point where her stomach was doing backflips. So she had grabbed Jade’s offending hand, and, ignoring the questions from their friends, dragged Jade into the school. Jade had turned back to give their friends a lopsided grin and a wave before allowing herself to be dragged into the school. Oh, had she been waiting for  _ this. _

And that had brought them to where they were now, with Jade pushing Cat up against the bathroom stall and giving her hickey after hickey, augmenting the ones that were there when she ran out of room.  _ Excited. _ That word Cat had used - it wasn’t satisfying enough. She wanted Cat to say it.

“I wonder…” Jade said in a tone that was frustratingly calm. “What do you mean by that? ‘Excited…’” She kneeled down and lifted up Cat’s shirt, kissing up her soft stomach. When she reached the valley between her breasts, Jade looked up to see Cat’s flushed, fearful face.

“You… you know what I mean, you meanie,” Cat whimpered. She was shutting her eyes tightly and trying not to look down at Jade; she knew if she saw those catlike eyes again, her heart would leap from her chest.

“Do I?” Jade crooned. She dared to let her hands sneak further still and rest upon Cat’s chest, making the smaller girl’s breath catch. Jade squeezed softly over the bra, and a quivering moan fell from Cat’s lips, the sound music to Jade’s ears. She wanted to simply ravish her. “I’m afraid I don’t understand. Do explain.”

Cat pouted deeply in frustration and embarrassment. “P-Please, Jadey… Don’t make me say it. Just gimme.”

Her pained tone was almost enough to make Jade give in.  _ Almost. _ With every ounce of willpower Jade had, she resisted. “Nope. You’re not getting off that easy. I wanna hear you say it.” She chuckled at her own play on words, but Cat didn’t seem so amused, her lower lip still jutted out. “Oh, sweetheart. Don’t make those eyes at me.”

“I want you,” Cat said in that breathy tone she knew drove Jade crazy. And drive her crazy it evidently did, as Jade’s nails dug into Cat’s waist, her jaw setting, her eyes steadily darkening with a feral lust. Seeing that, Cat didn’t just want her. “I  _ need  _ you.”

Jade was tearing at Cat’s clothes until they were lying in a pile on the floor. Jade wrapped her arms around that now-bare waist and pulled it flush against her own body, kissing Cat furiously. Cat returned the kiss and weakly tugged at Jade’s shirt; Jade obliged, just this once, and pulled off her own shirt, immediately returning to the passionate kiss.

“You’re… such… a tease…” Cat managed between breaths. Jade nipped and tugged at Cat’s lower lip gently, releasing it after a moment.

“You like it,” she murmured. She released Cat, and her hand found itself at Cat’s hot center; she dipped a finger between the folds, a grin breaking out on her face as soon as she felt the sheer amount of  _ “excitement” _ waiting there. She lifted her glistening fingers up to where Cat could see, turning them in the light just to see them shimmer. “You  _ really _ liked it.”

Cat was looking away bashfully. That is, until Jade casually licked the liquid arousal from her fingers.  _ That  _ caught Cat’s attention; she stared in wide-eyed astonishment as Jade appeared to relish the flavor, humming appreciatively and smirking at Cat’s shock.

“You always taste so good, Kitten,” Jade said, and Cat gulped audibly.

“Please, stop teasing, Jadey!” Cat whined, her foot stamping on the floor in agitation. Jade leaned back on her heels and pouted mockingly back at her.

“Aww, is the wittle baby upset that Jadey’s teasing her? Does the wittle baby have to go sit in time out?”

“H-hey, that’s mean -”

“Poor wittle baby. I guess it’s time for time out and a nappy, then. Jadey had better not forget to bring the wittle baby’s binky.”

_ “Jadey!” _ Cat snapped. Her patience was wearing thin. She didn’t want to have to deal with the burning between her legs any longer. Her hands were balled into fists at her sides, and her brow was furrowed. She looked as grumpy as she could, figuring that she must look quite scary right now.  _ “Stop being a meanie!” _

Suddenly, Jade slammed Cat against the stall again, so hard the walls shook. Cat cried out and clung to Jade in fear despite the fact that Jade was the one who was threatening her right now.

“Don’t you  _ ever,” _ Jade hissed, taking both of Cat’s wrists in her hand and pinning them above her head, “talk back to me.”

Cat whimpered and ducked her head. It wasn’t the first time Jade had gone animalistic like that. She had done this before, the predatory side of her taking hold during “alone time” with Cat. The growls, bites, and harsh words were mildly terrifying, but Cat liked it. She loved feeling the rush of fear when Jade got that  _ look _ in her eyes. She loved feeling like prey.

_ “Do you understand?” _

Jade’s voice was making Cat’s heart pound. She was becoming dizzyingly overcome with arousal. The way Jade was treating her only made it more intoxicating. Cat wanted more. And she knew how to play Jade just right to get what she wanted.

Cat raised her eyes slowly to Jade’s, batting her eyelashes and simpering. “No,” she said simply. 

Jade looked about ready to kill her. She gritted her teeth and squeezed Cat’s throat. Cat’s eyes fluttered closed; the lack of oxygen made her giddy. “You’re going to regret being a little brat,” Jade spat. And with that, she released Cat’s throat, hitched her leg up on her hip, and plunged three fingers into Cat’s wet heat, pounding away quickly.

It took everything in Cat not to scream. She clung tightly to Jade and accidentally raked her nails down her back (something Jade would never admit she enjoyed). Struggling to keep herself quiet, she bit down on Jade’s shoulder, making quiet, breathy moans.

Jade didn’t let herself slow down for a minute. She was ravaging Cat ruthlessly. There was nothing more satisfying than seeing her girlfriend’s knees buckle beneath her and feeling her bite down on her flesh in the effort to contain herself. But now, Cat’s face was obscured, and Jade wanted to see every note of her expression as time went on. So she trusted that Cat would keep her thigh hitched against her hip and used that hand to choke her again, pressing her head against the stall.

“That’s my pretty little kitten,” Jade growled. Cat whined, moaned, and squirmed in response; the poor girl couldn’t contain herself. Jade curved her fingers within her lover’s velvet, accidentally discovering an extremely sensitive special spot, and Cat screamed. Jade chuckled and covered Cat’s mouth with her hand. “Quiet, Kitty… We don’t want anyone to hear, do we?”

Too late. The bathroom door slammed open. Cat’s eyes widened in panic, and she squeaked from beneath Jade’s hand.

“I’m checking, I’m checking!” Tori said to someone outside as she walked in. Jade rolled her eyes; she didn’t want to have to deal with Tori’s bullshit at a time like this. Yet she didn’t halt her pounding, only lifting Cat’s legs so they were wrapped around her waist; that way, if Tori looked under the stall, she would only see one pair of legs.

“Jade? Cat?” Tori called. “Are you in here?”

“Just me, Vega. What do you want?” she called. Jade’s gaze didn’t leave Cat’s. She relished the fear in those beautiful eyes.

“You’re late for science, y’know. Mrs. Freedman sent me looking for you and Cat.” Tori paused before adding, “I heard something in here; are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I didn’t hear anything.” Jade grunted softly as she hitched Cat up again. She hadn’t stopped thrusting away, but she suddenly slowed down to a painstaking pace, making Cat squirm needily. “What you probably heard was your sister showcasing her ‘talent.’ God knows you can hear it a mile away.”

Tori sighed. “I guess you’re right. Have you seen Cat, though? I haven’t seen her since lunch.”

“I dunno, I think she might have gone to get some water. She seemed pretty…” Jade licked her lips and examined the panting girl beneath her before saying the next words, _ “heated _ all day today.”

“She went to get water for twenty minutes?”

“You know her. She gets distracted.” Jade grinned down at Cat, whose eyes were brimming with need. Jade suddenly picked up the pace again, and Cat gasped. Loudly.

“What’s wrong?” Tori asked. Jade saw the toe of her shoe appear from underneath the stall door. Jade gritted her teeth and willed Tori to stay right where she was. 

“Ahh, goddammit! I - nothing, I just dropped my pad in the toilet. Ugh!” I lied.

“Oh, I have another one! Want me to go get it?” Tori asked. Suddenly, she stopped, seeming to consider something. “Hey! What’s going on with you?”

“Hm?” Jade hummed. She took a gamble and lifted Cat higher so that she could wrap her legs around Jade’s neck. Cat stared down at her in shock, grappling frantically at Jade’s hair and begging her with her eyes to stop. “What  _ ever _ do you mean?” Jade asked in her signature Tori impression before laying claim to Cat’s heat with her tongue. She watched in hungry satisfaction as Cat’s head tilted back against the stall wall. Her hips were rocking against Jade’s tongue.

“Well, you were acting all weird towards Cat today, you’re, like,  _ hyperventilating, _ and you haven’t bitten my head off once during this entire conversation.”

“I  _ could, _ and I  _ will, _ if you stick around,” said Jade kindly.

“Whatever. Just get to science class before the block ends,” Tori groaned. Jade saw the toe of her shoe disappear from under the door, and footsteps echoed throughout the bathroom. She suddenly donned an evil grin.

“Say, Tori, hold on,” Jade called, and the footsteps stopped. Cat tugged roughly at Jade’s hair, her eyes frantic. Jade ignored the expression. “I got a question.”

“What?”

“D’you think Cat’s a screamer?” Jade smiled. Cat’s nails scraped Jade’s scalp, and she looked down, betrayed and desperate.  _ What are you doing?! _ her eyes screamed. Jade only grinned bigger.

“Is she a  _ what?” _ Tori asked.

“A screamer,” Jade responded casually. She nipped softly at Cat’s clit before sucking it between her lips, releasing it again with a soft ‘pop.’ Cat was trembling. “D’you ever think she screams when she, y’know…  _ does  _ it?”

“What the heck, Jade?!” Tori gasped. “That’s such a weird question!”

“It was just a thought.”

“Well, to answer your question, I have no idea, and I don’t really care whether or not my friend screams when she has sex!” Tori exclaimed. Then she paused, seeming to ponder it. “But now that I think about it… I’m pretty sure the most innocent-looking people are always the screamers. So, yeah, she probably is.”

Jade sputtered with laughter at that; Cat turned impossibly redder. Jade licked her heat, long and slow. Cat’s mouth fell open in a silent moan. “Well, you’re absolutely right. She is.” Cat’s thighs tensed around Jade’s neck.

“What was that?”

“I said, ‘Fuck off, Tori.’” Jade nuzzled Cat’s button with her nose before slipping her tongue into her flower, wriggling it gently.

Tori sighed.  _ “There _ it is. Can’t say I wasn’t expecting it.” She turned around, and Jade waited until the bathroom door swung shut behind her to lower Cat back to the floor. Cat panted hotly.

_ “J-Jade!” _ Cat exclaimed. “Why’d you do that?!”

“I’m  _ real _ sorry, baby,” Jade crooned as she lifted Cat’s leg up again, resuming the rough thrusting. “I just  _ had  _ to see that look on your face.”

Cat’s world was spinning. She could barely keep up with the way Jade kept switching up speeds, positions, and tones with her, and the fact that her cusp was fast approaching wasn’t aiding in the matter. The faster Jade went, the more haphazardly her fingers moved, and as the entropy of her movements increased, so too did the likelihood that she would hit the oh-so-sweet spot she’d discovered just before Tori interrupted.

As Jade kept grazing past that spot, Cat’s knees turned to jelly. Her muscles were straining; any resistance she was giving before had completely dissolved. Jade was pounding into her so hard that her entire body moved with each thrust. With a hint of satisfaction, Jade noted how Cat’s eyes rolled back in her head.

“Are you close, Kitten?” she breathed in Cat’s ear.

“Yes! Yes, God, yes, Jadey!” Cat moaned. She had her arms wrapped around Jade’s head, much to Jade’s inconvenience, but Jade took the opportunity to kiss Cat’s exposed chest. During the moment her lips were pressed against the soft skin, she could feel Cat’s heart racing.

“And you want me to give it to you, don’t you, honey?” Jade grinned. There was so much adrenaline coursing through her from this that her arm wasn’t even tired.

“F-fuck, yes… I need it, I need it so bad!” Cat cried. Jade raised an eyebrow, smiling, because Cat swore as often as Jade sweated.

“You’re forgetting something,” Jade said in a singsong tone. “You know what it is, Cat?”

“What is it?” Cat whined, dazed, unable to think. She could only focus on how close she was. Her body was a ticking time bomb, and every second that passed was a second closer to the explosion. The flame was steadily making its way down the fuse. Cat couldn’t control the way her fingers were clawing at Jade’s hair; she was going crazy with need. The pressure mounted. Right… there…  _ so close, right on the edge… _ Almost there! And -

“You never told me,” Jade said, dropping Cat to the floor, “what you meant by ‘excited.’”

Cat wanted to scream. She felt every last bit of pleasure trickle from her as the intensity of her ruined orgasm dissipated with a limp  _ poof. _ Jade was standing above her, leaning back on one heel, grinning, because she knew exactly what she had done. And boy, was she proud.

Absolutely devastated, Cat looked up her girlfriend with a helpless expression. “That was so mean, Jadey…” Cat croaked, pulling her knees up to her chest and huffing.

“I said you’d regret being a little brat, didn’t I?” Jade sneered. “Now, answer me, and maybe I’ll let you have what you want.”

Cat inhaled deeply through her nose and let it out slowly. Jade reached out a hand and helped lift her onto her feet, and Cat, albeit wobbly, stood up as tall as she could.

“You… you wanna know what I meant?” she asked, trying to look bigger. Jade scoffed at this little show Cat was putting on, towering over her.

“Yeah,” Jade replied simply. “Tell me. I wanna hear how I made you feel today.” She wrapped her arms around Cat’s waist, and even though Cat was feeling quite grumpy towards Jade right now, she felt very warm when she was encased in those arms.

“I…” Cat began, but she gulped. Jade was looking down at Cat expectantly with a quirked brow, and her striking green eyes only served to make Cat’s heart pound even more. Cat squeaked and looked away, burying her face against Jade’s chest. “Stop being so pretty, for half a second!”

Jade chuckled and patted Cat on the back. “Hurry up. It’s only a matter of time before Tori tries to join us again.”

Cat took a deep breath before starting again. “I-I… I wanted you… to grab me… and take me, right there…” She was avoiding Jade’s gaze, but even so, she could sense the smugness radiating from her girlfriend’s body. “When you were looking at me, I could see you eyeing me up and down as if you were thinking about doing that. And it made me feel…” Cat shut her eyes and decided to push past the feeling. She wasn’t going to say it.

“In math, when you did that thing with my pencil, all I wanted was for you to pick me up and slam me onto the desk and pull my hair and j-just fuck me  _ senseless.” _

Jade couldn’t believe the words coming out of Cat’s mouth. Every syllable was making her veins throb with arousal. She said nothing; there was more.

“A-And I just know I can’t wait any longer. ‘Cause my kitty’s dripping wet, and she doesn’t wanna wait…” Jade’s lips turned up fondly as she recognized that euphemism Cat used when she didn’t want to use the word  _ pussy. _ It was endearing. And also hot. “...and when we walk out of the bathroom, everyone’s gonna notice how messy my hair is and how much I’m blushing and panting, and all these hickeys, too, and as embarrassing as that is…” Cat paused before working up the courage to meet Jade’s eyes shyly, her heart skipping when she saw how intently Jade was listening. “I want them to know that I’m yours, and you claimed me, and that no one can do this to me but you!”

By the time Cat finished, Jade’s grip had tightened so much upon her shoulders that Cat was sure she was going to break. Jade also didn’t respond for the longest time, and Cat was surer still that she was very upset with Cat for speaking so  _ dirtily.  _ There was that word Cat hated using.

“Jade-?” Cat began, but she was cut off as Jade suddenly lifted Cat’s thigh again and resumed the intense pace in pounding she had set before, except this time, she aimed only for the special spot she had discovered. She had memorized its place and her aim was true; Cat grappled weakly for Jade’s free hand and used it to cover her own mouth before she was so overcome with the arousal that she couldn’t contain her cries and moans.

Shiny white splotches were swimming in her vision, and her mind went completely blank before a most searing fit of pleasure ripped through her core and sent her reeling. The pleasure that followed left Cat in sobbing breaths; her come jetted from her uncontrollably. Her body went completely limp, and Jade had to support her as her lungs chased her breath, the sight making Jade’s own heat throb with arousal.

“Kit Kat…?” Jade said after a few moments had passed with a speechless Cat. The worry in her tone was undeniable. She reached up, brushing a slick strand of hair from Cat’s forehead and tucking it behind her ear.

“Jadey,” Cat breathed, and she mustered all the strength she could to pull Jade down in a breathless but soft kiss. Jade chuckled in relief, resting her hands at Cat’s hips and returning it.

“Liked that, baby?” Jade murmured when they broke the kiss. Cat laughed quietly. She bit her lip and hooked her arms behind Jade’s neck.

“I loved that,” she whispered. “I’m gonna have to return the favor later.”

“Oh, please,” Jade snickered. “Seeing you ‘go bonkers’ is good enough for me.”

“Well,  _ I  _ think -” Cat paused, gasped in offense. “Hold on, are you making fun of me?!”

“Oh, shut up and put some clothes on.” Jade threw Cat’s bundle of clothes at her, and Cat sputtered. “Unless you want round two!” Jade wiggled her eyebrows playfully. Cat felt her muscles, throbbing and already sore, protest at the mere suggestion. She winced, but giggled.

“Thanks, Jadey, but I think I’ll take a rain check.”


End file.
